pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambipom
|} |sdex=064 |abrow=109 |obrow=089 |opbrow=027 |typebox=1 |type1=Normal |category=Long Tail |height-ftin=3'11" |height-m=1.2 |weight-lbs=44.8 |weight-kg=20.3 |abilityn=d |ability1=Technician |ability2=Pickup |abilityd=Skill Link |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Field |eggcycles=21 |evtotal=2 |evsp=2 |expyield=169 |oldexp=186 |lv100exp=800,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Purple |catchrate=45 |body=06 |pokefordex=ambipom |generation=4 |friendship=100 }} Ambipom (Japanese: エテボース Eteboth) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . Biology Ambipom is a purple, simian Pokémon with two tails, each with a large, rounded hand with three red-tipped fingers. The tails also have a cuff of a rounded frill on the wrists. The bases of Ambipom's tails also have a similar frill. It has round ears with red insides. Ambipom has an arrangement of a split hair sticking out from the top of its head. These strands of hair are longer on a female. It has a purple, triangular nose and wide eyes. Ambipom can leap from tree to tree with brilliant speed. To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. As it has two hands on its tails, it rarely uses its arms. Ambipom works in large colonies in heavily wooded areas and makes rings by linking tails with another Ambipom, apparently in friendship. It lives along with its young, . In the anime Major appearances Dawn's Ambipom Dawn's Aipom, formerly 's, evolved into an in Journey to the Unown!. Upon evolving, she matured greatly and became one of Dawn's most talented Pokémon, being used in many of her s. She was later given to O in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! to train to become a ping pong champion at his training center in Vermilion City. Minor appearances A couple of Ambipom could be seen living in the Azoth Kingdom in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Aipom, Aibo, evolved into an Ambipom prior to his battle with the legendary . However, as the moves back to a few weeks before the fight, it wasn't until several rounds later that its evolution was finally shown on-screen. This event, however, distressed Togebo, being the only Pokémon on his team that was in its basic stage. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries of its two tails.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} in Accumula Town}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Meadow Zone, Haunted Zone}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake (Post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 4}} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Bounce|Flying|Physical|85|85|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Double Slap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20||'}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- . She enjoys and more than any other Attraction! }} |- |} Evolution knowing |no2=424 |name2=Ambipom |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia Origin Ambipom appears to have been based on a , with an exaggerated concept of a . It may be specifically based on the , which is similar in appearance, and also shares its large smile with . It is also similar to an , a creature of Aztec mythology with monkey hands and a fifth human hand on its tail. Name origin Ambipom is a combination of the prefix ''ambi- (from the Latin for both), referring to ambidexterity, and a corruption of palm. Eteboth may be a combination of 猿公 etekō (monkey), 得手 ete, meaning strong point, and both, possibly referring to the ambidextrous nature of the hands on its tail. In other languages and |es=Ambipom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ambidiffel|demeaning=From and |it=Ambipom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=겟핸보숭 Gethainbosung|komeaning=From get, hand, both, and |zh_cmn=雙尾怪手 / 双尾怪手 Shuāngwěiguàishǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Double tail, strange hand", references |hi=अम्बिपोम Ambipom|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Эмбипом Embipom|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Dawn's Ambipom * Aibo External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Ambidiffel fr:Capidextre it:Ambipom ja:エテボース pl:Ambipom zh:双尾怪手